(Stalk)holm
by MsTripleX
Summary: Samantha is a young woman from Queensland who is travelling the Outback for the summer. She gets way more than she ever bargained for the night she stops at the 2 Dog Roadhouse where she encounters a man whom turns out to be less than a gentleman. When another strange man named Mick Taylor intervenes.. Will he be her savior, or her captor?


**I've been toying around with the idea of starting a Wolf creek fanfiction for a while. I've always been a fan of the movies and Mick Taylor, an recently binge way the series, which was fantastic! So, I figured I'd go ahead and give it a shot. Any and all reviews are welcome, I hope you enjoy. Just wanted to let you all know about a rape trigger warning for this first chapter. Yes, we're getting that heavy on the first chapter!**

* * *

Another day had come to a close on "The land down under" as the sun set low in the distance. The sky was wide open and no part of the view was hindered by any buildings. The beautiful orange and crimson colored sky. One of the many perks of Australia was that the majority of the continent itself was still wild and free. Having grown up in Queensland, there wasn't a whole lot of cities and growing up in the desert taught you a thing or two about survival. I had been travelling the continent for the summer, I needed time away from the same day in and day out routine, and not having much family left meant there wasn't much for me to go back to anyway. My mother died when I was very young, and my father was the one who had raised me. He was a tough man and a good one. He taught me everything I knew and needed to know about life and how to make it in the outback. When he had passed a few months ago from cancer, and I knew that it was time to leave.

While driving through the quickly darkening desert on the Western Australia/Nothern Territory border, I spotted a weathered building with a few vehicles out front. It held gas tanks and looked like it doubled as a bar. "Thank God, I need a drink." I said quietly to myself with relief. The sign outside read "2 Dogs Road House." I decided to stop, since there was no real way to know when I was bound to run across another one again out here in the desert. My old Ford sputtered into the dusty old makeshift parking lot, the headlights momentarily lighting up the front of the old wooden building.

I pulled myself out of the vehicle, taking a moment to stretch my tired body. I felt the pins and needles start to prickle against the skin of my legs, creating a static sensation as my sedated limbs were brought back to life after the long ride. I could hear the bar occupants from the outside, there was a decent crowd inside for it to be in the middle of nowhere. I could hear laughter and talking over the sound of a jukebox in the background. I climbed up the steps to peer into the dim lit building.

My legs were feeling numb at this point. A few glances were tossed my way by a few men. I timidly adverted my eyes as I made my way to an empty seat at the end of the bar. I settled down into the soft leather stool, leaning over onto the counter to speak to the bartender.

"What'll it be, sweetheart?" An older woman sassed in an endearing way.

"Can I get whiskey on the rocks?" I answered back eagerly, ready to feel the warmth of the alcohol coat my stomach.

She gave a nod before pouring up a glass, though it seemed as if she was a bit stingy on not letting any extra drops drip into it. She sat it back down onto the counter and slide it over to me. I gripped the glass with slender fingers, quickly bringing it up to my lips. I sloshed the chilled whiskey around in my mouth for a moment before swallowing, savoring the taste and the pleasing burn it left on my tongue.

"Put the next one on my tab, Charlotte." I heard a man's voice say from behind me. I turned to see a middle-aged man with dark hair and thick stubble settle down into the seat next to me.

I eyed him closely before giving him a nod, "Thanks, but I've got money." I tried to be polite.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. The name's Jackson." He held out a calloused hand to me.

I looked down at it, then back up into his dark eyes before taking his hand gently to give it a shake. The roughness of his skin was more noticeable now against my soft hand. It was like sandpaper rubbing against silk, "Samantha." I said back with a quick smirk.

"Samantha? What's a nice lookin' Sheila like you doin' out here at a boozer in the middle of nowhere?" His deep voice was distinct and easily heard against the commotion in the bar.

I took another sip of whiskey, a bit reluctant to tell him about my plans, but finally decided to cave since he was buying my drinks after all. "I figured I'd do some travellin' for the summer. I'd like to see all of Australia."

"But you're from Australia?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Ya. I'm from a Queensland." I nodded again.

He let out a booming laugh and said, "A banana bender!" which made me narrow my eyes a bit. Was he really laughing because I said I was from Queensland? The one thing about Australinas was that, no matter what part you were from, another Aussie was bound to give you shit for it.

I cleared my throat and gave him a look of distaste, "No, of course not. It's a bit sterotypical."

He shook his head, putting his beer to his lips, "No worries, love. I'm just dickin' ya around."

I rolled my eyes secretively and took another sip of whiskey, "And where are you from, Jackson?"

"From right here on the Western side. Born and raised." He said almost as if it was the thing he was most proud to tell anyone.

"I grew up in the desert, too." I chuckled.

The conversation continued for a while as more drinks came into play. The conversation never went very deep and Jackson's attempt at keeping his real intentions secretive became more than obvious as the number of beers he ingested grew.

I sat there listening on in half interest as he told me stories to try to impress me, all the while his eyes were glued to my breasts. I couldn't tell if he was just naturally a dickhead, or if the alcohol brought it out. I kept checking my watch every so often, hoping closing time would magically appear. The only time I got freedom was when I excused myself to the bathroom.

Every time I stepped into the small room, I tried to find a way to get the window open, but unfortunately, it was still locked every time. When I came back out for the last time, I slumped back down onto the bar stool. My eyes were getting so heavy that it was a struggle to keep them open.

"Ya feelin' good?" His eyes were fixated on me.

I nodded and pulled myself back up, "Look, it was nice to meet you, Jackson, but I really gotta go." I said pulling out a few dollars to leave as a tip as I stuck it under the glass on the bar.

"Let me take you to your car." He interjected, placing his arm around mine.

I wanted to protest, but it was like my mouth couldn't even move anymore, like my whole body was suddenly in protest against movement.

I grabbed onto his muscular shoulder for support as all I could do was grunt as an answer. Before I knew it, I was being led through the bar by him at a reasonable pace, but once the door to the bar opened I was being dragged along whether or not my feet could keep up as he lurched forward to my car. He yanked the passenger door open and pushed me down into the seat, letting me slump over towards the driver's side as he walked around and got in.

"Wh-what are you doin?" I mumbled, trying to pull myself back up into the seat.

"Oh c'mon. You can't drive in this condition." He said matter-of-factly as the car rumbled to a start.

My head was so foggy, but something seemed off. I hadn't even drank that much. Every sense in me was screaming for me to get out, but my body was non-responsive to anything. I could barely lift my hand to the door handle as the car backed up and sped off down a long stretch of dirt road.

I could hear the radio playing softly throughout the vehicle. The only spirce of light was from the headlights hitting the road and the lit cherry of a cigarette Jackson had stuck between his lips.

The smell of the sickening smoke filled the unventilated car. I fought to keep my eyes open, I looked out the windshield of the car, my vision becoming too blurry to make out the road anymore. My mind seemed to become less and less conscious as things seemed to get far away from me, I could hear Jackson's voice again, it sounded far off in the distance.

"Guess your Father was too bloody stupid to teach ya not to leave your drink around strangers, huh? … Lucky me.." His voice grew farther and farther away. My mind was conscious enough to comprehend the severity of his words, but my body wouldn't move, no matter how hard I tried to fight against whatever he had obviously given me.

"Tranquilizers. Best goddamn invention I've ever come across." I heard him chuckle before I felt his rough hand on my bare thigh, his sandpaper-like fingers snaked their way up my leg, his fingers darting in and out the leg of my shorts.

"Pl-please.. You don't hav-have to do th-this." I forced my voice out.

"You cunts love to beg, don't ya?" He growled. I felt the car finally come to a hard stop I the middle of no where. My limp body was jerked forward in my seat, my head hitting the dash. My breathe became ragged and heavy as I felt the warm trickle of blood run down my forehead.

I could hear Jackson exit the vehicle with a slam of the door. His loud footsteps on the gravel were like an Omen as I heard him near the passenger side like a monster hiding a child's closet, coming closer to eat them up. The door was slung open as he leaned in towards me, grabbing a handful of my hair.

I was yanked up as he pressed my body down into the seat. He climbed over top of me. He was a predator and I was his helpless prey. My legs were forced apart as he bared down all his weight on me. The blood running down my cheek was now mixed with a stream of tears.

"Please." I whispered out again.

"C'mon sweetheart, don't be a bad sport, eh? Don't make me knock you out fuckin' cold." He purred, unbuttoning my shorts and ripping them down to my ankles. I could feel his hands on my body again, they ran under my shirt to rest against my breasts. My chest heaved up and down rapidly. 'Kill me. Just fucking kill me.' I thought to myself as my button down shirt was opened, the buttons popping off easily. As he continued, I could feel my fingers tingle as they finally began to move again. I sucked in a breathe as I could feel my mobility starting to come back bit by bit.

"Don't see many good lookin' gals like you out here." He unbuttoned his own pants this time, "I've had plenty of shelias, but not one this easy on the eyes." He grunted, ripping my panties down now. My toes began moving and soon my legs. I was going to have to play this just right if I was going to survive.

I laid still, pretending like I was still rendered immobile.

He parted my legs even further as he leaned into me. I cringed as I felt his manhood rubbing against me, my eyes closed tightly, wanton it to be a bad dream, hoping that when I opened them again I'd be woken up. Bit there was no such luck. He buried his head into the side of my neck, I could feel his hot breathe on my flesh.

"I hope your cunt it just as right as it looks." A sadistic laugh left his lips as he position himself against my entrance. My body jerked alive suddenly as I bit down onto his neck, sinking my teeth deep into him, pulling my knee up to brace myself against him as I pushed him off.

He let out a primal bellow as he was pushed back into the grassy side of the road. I yanked my shorts up, and pulled myself upright. My body was still slow moving from the drugs, even with the adrenaline coursing through me. I to crawled to the driver's side, reaching up to turn on the ignition until I noticed the keys were gone.

"Shit!" I screamed out through the hot tears amtd made myself slide out of the passenger seat. Jackson was still rolling on the ground, holding onto his bloodsoaked shoulder, cursing me. I got myself to a standing position as I searched frantically for the keys on his person. I reached down to search through his pockets, but my leg was grabbed.

"You're going to get It worse now, you fuckin' bitch!" He roared as he tried to pull me down with him. I kicked as his hand away before I lost my balance and tumbled down to one of my knees. I pulled my up again with him, lunging forward to hang onto my leg.

It was a race to see who would get up faster, who would win this fight. I kicked myself off again and stumbled back to my feet as he finally got a hold of himself and pulled his ownself off the ground.

"Help!" I cried out as I ran towards the back of the car, trying desperately to escape this man. I could hear him behind me, his heavy feet crashing against the gravel. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, but I was still too slow. I wasn't even aware how close he was until I was cracked over the head with a hard fist.

I fell back to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath.

I felt hands wrap around my midsection as I was dragged back to car. I groaned as I was slammed onto the back of the trunk. My energy had been drained and my only hope at escape had passed.

I could hear him breathing heavy as he pressed my head down into the trunk. I stared off into the distance of the night, veimg left with no choice but to except my fate as my shorts were pulled down again. I could feel his lips against my ear again, "I'm going to make this as painful as I fuckin' can. I'm gonna enjoy watching you suffer." He grolwed before shoving his entire length inside of me violently.

I screamed out in pain as I felt the dry, tearing sensation to my core. The tears streamed down my cheeks even harder than before, continuing to mix in with the new wound to my head as the blood dripped onto the car.

My body was jerked forward continuoulsy as he continued to pump himself into me without mercy, grunting amd moaning like a beast. He had said he wanted me to suffer and he meant it. My mind was in a far off place as I laid there crying, taking what was being dealt.

For a moment, I thought I saw a brightness, like a light was shining upon me. 'You're delusional… You're in shock.' I said absenmindedly to myself, trying to console myself through the relentless assault. I thought I was going crazy until Jackson's thrusts began to slow and I heard him tell me to keep my mouth shut. My head turned back to hear the rumbled of a vehicle approaching, bright spotlights sat on top of the truck, couple with the headlights.

"Say a fuckin' thing and I'll strangle you to death." He said roughly, pressing my head down harder into the car.

I heard the slam of the door on the vehicle. 'Please, save me.' I thought hopelessly.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" I heard a very distinct, gruff voice of a man call out. I could heard his shoes crunch on the gravel as he got a little closer.

"Sorry. The missus and I couldn't wait to get home.. y'know how it is." I heard Jackson laugh nervously as he finally released me to button his jeans. I quickly lowered myself to the ground, pulling my shorts back up, trying to regain some kind of dignity.

I finally caught a glimpse of the man who had stopped it. He was very tall older bloke, wearing a checkered red flannel and cowboy hat. I brushed my hair behind my ear, the fresh blood still running down my face.

He had to know something was up If he saw the blood, and clearly he did.

He stood there in the bright lights of the truck, looking me over in a quizzical manner before turning his attention back to Jackson, "Why the fuckin' is she bleedin' then, mate?"

'Thank God. He noticed, maybe he'll save me.' I praised silently.

There was a tense silence as the both of them were in the beginning of a standoff. I heard Jackson scoff, trying to play it off, "Y'know how it is when the sheilas like to be roughed up."

"Is that right?" The man in the checkered shirt gave a laugh that made me uneasy, "That before, or after you raped her?" The man's calm expression took a dark turn as his eyes narrowed as Jackson.

I could see one of Jackson's fists begin to clench, "Don't think it's your fuckin' concern, mate. Why don't you get the fuck outta here?"

The man's jaw clenched, "It is when you're interfering with my fuckin' hunt."

Before I could blink, the man had grabbed a large knife from a sheath at his side and plunged it into Jackson's abdomen.

I gasped, hearing the impact of the knife through his flesh as they both grunted in a struggled. I could hear the knife ripping through his stomach. I backed up closer to the car with labored breathing as I clutched my knees to my chest.

The struggle finally subsided as the man ripped the knife back out of Jackson, the shiny metal was now dulled by the cover of blood. Jackson fell to the ground, the blood pouring out of him along with his intestines.

I didn't feel the least bad for him, but I had never in my life seen something so violent.

It was almost as if I was drugged again, I couldn't move. I felt like if I did, I'd die right then. The man wiped the blood from the knife before sheathing it again. He took a few more steps closer to me as I cowered down.

"Please." Was all I could say. Little did I know It was soon to becoming the only word I knew to use. I slowly lifted myself to my feet to meet the man's eyes. He was rough around the edges, covered in tattoos and dirt.

"The name's Mick Taylor. Pig shooter and Outback legend." He gave another maniacal bout of laughter, "It's a damn shame that happened, girlie. I was hopin' to do ya first."

My eyes widened in horror as he gave a sinister grin. Shit had gone from bad to worse. Before I had a chance to think about running, his hands gripped around my shoulders as his head came crashing into mine, the blow from the impact causing my vision and consciousness to fade to dark, instantly.


End file.
